knightmarefilmzfandomcom-20200214-history
David
David used to work as a mechanic alongside Christian until the apocalypse broke out. He is now one of the two main protagonists of the 'Running Dead' series. Beginning of the End David is first introduced whilst sword fighting Tom on the beaches with the crowd cheering them on. The two proceed to taunt each other but the fight is soon interrupted by an unexpected landing. David is present when the military helicopter orders all civilians to remain indoors until further instructions from authority. Later that day, David returns to the vehicles workshop on the outskirts of the City. David and the two other mechanics, Christian and another unnamed mechanic watch the news reports that state a man had contracted some form of disease and that the Pelican transporting him was crashing. The three mechanics hear an explosion outside and decide to investigate. It turns out the explosion was the pelican that crash landed outside the workshop. They decide one of them should investigate inside. The Mechanic (Beginning of the End) walks out only to be killed by the zombie inside. David and Christian flee in fear. They set off for refuge in a military outpost known as Fort Benny, a place they heard was offering protection to the survivors. They manage to reach the fort, escaping the zombies and avoiding the land mines around the fort. Once inside, they meet Michael, a soldier who welcomes them there. However, a large zombie horde approaches and overwhelms the defenses. David helps them hold off the base but he escapes alongside Michael and Christian in the helicopter. He finds an X28 Boat and the three of them drive it to the small settlement of New Canton. When they arrive, David recognizes the appointed leader as Tom, his friend who he fought earlier in a swordfight. Tom welcomes them all and explains to them how New Canton came to be and how it stays safe. David thanks Tom for the offering to stay but asks where they can find fuel for the boat and so Tom sends his best fighters in the warthogs to the nearby gas store to retrieve the fuel. They all arrive there and retrieve the fuel after meeting a pair of soldiers who Michael met in the past. However, at the store, David finds an advertisement for a safe haven for survivors known as Anchor 7, a space station. David approves of the idea due to the 'safety' from zombies in space, however Michael isn't entirely convinced the station will be safe. But David convinces them to head off as soon as they say their farewells to Tom. David leads the assault on the Sabre Launch Facility as they proceed up the beaches and head inside. He makes sure all the Zombie's brains are destroyed and they continue through the complex. He then tries to stop Christian from falling but it's too late as Christian is then eaten alive by the zombie's. Michael then sacrifices himself to buy David time as he boards the Sabre. David then pilots the Sabre into orbit and heads for Anchor 7. Back from Oblivion When Daniel and Odi arrive at Anchor 7, they find David's sabre inside the shuttle. Whilst walking through the shuttle they are cornered by a group a zombies. Just before they are killed, they are saved by David and he introduces himself as the episode ends. Numerous scenes in the episode feature David, however are not mentioned as they are just the scenes exactly the same as ones from Beginning of the End. Our Last days The Road Ahead Survival of the fittest End of the line David while trying to prepare for the chemists attack was killed. Personalities David is a very noble and trusted friend in the apocalypse among his allies. He is perfectly willing to endanger himself if it means to help those around him. He has been known on numerous occasions to save those at the very last minute and will lead others around him. He seems often to be the spokesperson or leader of a group and will aid New Canton in any way to help it grow in strength. Relationships •Christian - Trusted friend and fellow mechanic working at the workshop. •Michael - Ally met at Fort Benny, travelled with for a while. •Tom - Good friend and former rival in sword fighting Skills • Seems talented in using military firearms of different types. • Appears to be an experienced driver. • Experienced in hand to hand combat. • Skilled mechanic. Category:Survivor Category:New Canton Category:Protagonists Category:Mechanic Category:Characters Category:The Running Dead